1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to laundry carts that can be used as household carts, shopping carts, laundry baskets and baby carriages.
2. Relation to Prior Art
Numerous laundry carts, household carts, shopping carts, and baby carriages are known. None, however, are known to have mobility with wheels in working relationship to a stair climber, a pivotal handle and a cover on a cart basket for universal household, shopping, laundry and infant care in a manner taught by this invention.